


5am New York time

by Darkhorse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette has news, time differences mean nothing when she wants to tell her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5am New York time

**Author's Note:**

> This is typed on my phone, so I have little spellcheck or altering capability, please forgive typos.

The phone on the table between the two hotel beds buzzed insistantly, wriggling as the vibrations bounced back off the hard wood. Blearaly one of the two men reached out from under his duvet and grabbed it. He blinked as the light from the screen stung his eyes, waking him up far too quickly . Then he flicked the screen lock off, a bemused look on his face and lifted it to his ear.  
"Hello" Jean's voice was practically grinning on the other end of the phone.   
Javert swallowed a yawn, immediately grateful that nothing was wrong at home. There was a dull thumping on the other end of the line. He frowned into the darkness  
"Jean? What is that noise?"  
Now his partner was certainly grinning "Not telling"

Distantly he heard Jean call Cosette, then there was the murmer of voices at the other end and a breif crackle as the phone was handed over.  
"Father?" Cosette's voice was also full of not very suppressed excitement "Are you sitting down?"  
 _Sitting down?_ then his eyes fell on the light up calendar and registered the date. The dots connected  
"Yes, I'm sitting down"  
He heard her take a deep breath. Then, fairly slowly, she read off a list. By the end her voice was only a few notches off squeaking.   
He ran through the list in his head, only Literature was missing. Literature, Cosette's favourite, the one she'd prayed and prayed not to have messed up. This would either be awful or it would be wonderful.

He waited a moment longer, then when she said nothing he prompted "And literature?"  
There was a deep breath and he swallowed, bracing himself to comfort. Literature meant so much to Cosette, she'd be shattered even if she got a B and she'd tried so hard, so so hard.  
"Literature" a pause, a pause which seemed so long to him, though it was only a few seconds "A*"  
Almost before he understood, the phone nearly fell out his hand by the force of her squeaking, something of 'I did it I did it I did it' repeated at high speed.  
Javert found himself swallowing a lump which had coalesced into his throat quite suddenly.  
"well done" he slipped it in when she ran out of breath to speak "You worked hard and you deserve it." His tongue carried on, heedless of his normal detatched attitude "I'm proud of you... I'm so, so, so proud of you." He stedied himself "You enjoy today, do whatever you want to celebrate, and I'll see you in a fortnight."  
"Love you Father. And sorry for waking you up, I couldn't wait."  
Now, only now did she remember. "Cosette, I've missed sleep for worse reasons than this. Love you, petite and enjoy it."  
"I will, see you soon."  
He didn't bother returning the response, merely smiling and letting her hang up with final goodbyes.  
Only once he'd set the phone down did he let the smile spread out over his face and his fist punch his pillow in celebration. There couldn't be many better phone calls to get, even if it was 5.30 in the morning. Who cared? Cosette had her results, and why should joy be contained by time differences.

**Author's Note:**

> Why Javert is in New York? Don't know. If anyone want's to fill the gap please do. Comments adored.


End file.
